


Arrangement to the Mutual Benefit

by nanuk_dain



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Bowen never expected to get the deepest, most relaxing sleep of his life with a Dragon wrapped around him like a warm, protective blanket.Draco never expected that he'd need the feeling of a human dragonslayer pressed against his side to get a good night's rest.Unexpected or not, it's an arrangement neither wants to give up, though.





	Arrangement to the Mutual Benefit

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Dragonheart as a kid, I was fascinated by the connection between Bowen and Draco. After rewatching the movie now, I'm still in love with their connection and I had to put it in a manip. Those two are so obviously meant for each other, never mind that one it a man and one a dragon - love knows no boundaries, after all :D I hope you like it ^_^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/130496/130496_original.jpg)


End file.
